Silent Secrets
by Crazydunn98
Summary: Peeta was captured for his crimes and was turned into an Avox, now he serves the Caetus family of District 2 and is the sons lover CatoxPeeta SLASH! You have been WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

Ok Guys! So first story EVER! So be nice. Also, I am open to any offers of Ideas so please, please, please review and share. Or PM me. Yeah, hope you enjoy!

**I do not own the HungerGames all characters are the property of Suzzane Collins (That little Genius)**

Chapter 1

_It is cold and dark, water is pouring overhead and voices can be heard in the distance shouting things like. "we have him!" "There he is!" I run faster trying to get away but the voices get closer and closer. Then the sky darkens and a metallic claw reaches for me, I scream trying to grab hold of something but everything seems to despair from sight. "Peeta" I hear a voice but kinder and more familiar "Peeta, Peeta whats wrong? PEETA!"_

I wake up with Cato right above me, his blue eyes meeting mine filled with worry and concern "Peeta, what's wrong? You were squirming, making noises again" his hand stroking my check.

I smiled wishing I could tell him that everything was alright, wishing I could just say a few words to dispel his worry. But I can't. "Was it another bad Dream" he questions leaning in closer eyes still full of worry.

I nodded and leaned forward pecking him on the check to tell him that I was ok, that I was ok because I knew he would always be there to protect me from those dark memories. Before I knew it he had crushed his lips with mine his tongue begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and let his tongue have dominance over me.

My tongue however had been paralyzed after I was captured by the Capitol. How I wanted to be able to kiss my love back, I wanted to feel his tongue with mine when locking lips.

He sits up and looks at me again "What can I do to make those dreams stay away" he smirks

I know what he is thinking, but we can't, not now. It is forbidden to even make conversation with an Avox let alone fall in love and make love with an Avox.

I cup his face with my hands and shake my head, telling him this isn't the time to be thinking of these things.

He looks at me and leans into my ear his breath tickling the skin "Ok, I can wait. But when my parents leave I am gonna fuck you hard"

I can't help but blush at his words, why must he be so sexy. It takes all of my willpower not to pull him back to bed when he goes to have a shower. I stare at him getting undressed his muscles almost gleaming in the sunlight from the windows, his hair shinning from the rays.

"Now, now" he chuckles "You're the one who said to wait"

My checks flush even more knowing now I have been staring at him this whole time. I wish I could say something to wipe that smirk off his face.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! Thanks to those three who reviewed you have inspired me to write more. So here it is Chapter 2!

**I do not own the HungerGames**

Chapter 2

While Cato was in the shower I got up and changed into my Avox gear. A dark blue button-up collar shirt with a navy blue vest containing the Caetus family crest and black dress pants.

I put on my black leather shoes and was about to go out to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the family. Just before I could the bathroom door swung open and Cato stood in the archway in nothing but a towel.

His hair and body still dripping wet, I couldn't help but follow the droplets which cascaded down his muscled torso toward his towel which was his only covering. "Like what you see my little Avox" Cato smirked

I jumped at his words reminding myself of what I had told Cato "I don't blame you, I'm flattered" Cato's smirk became bigger as my checks began to flush red. He came closer closing the door and pinning me to it.

"My parents won't be gone for another 3 hours, are you sure you can wait that long?" He leans in and starts lightly kissing my neck, I moan at his light touch. He then begins to get harder and rougher; he puts his hands around my waist and pulls me closer towards his body. I can feel myself getting hotter the more he touches me trying my hardest to repress my ecstasy.

Knock, knock "Cato!" it was his father "Cato, have you seen the Avox. I need him to do something for me"

I was petrified, what if Brutus were to walk in and see us. What would happen to me? I would be taken away for sure to be sent to another family, or killed. Taken away from Cato, my Cato, I leaned in closer towards him wrapping my arms around his torso trying to suppress such thoughts. "Have you checked its sleeping area?" Cato answered. 'Its' I knew Cato didn't mean it but it still pulled me back to reality, the reality that I was a criminal and not considered human. He must have seen my discomfort at his words because he tightened his grip around my waist.

"I'll check now, but he is usually up at this time" his father replied.

"If I find him I will order him to go see you" with that his father left towards my 'sleeping area'.

Cato loosened his grip on me and went towards his draws. I had forgotten that this whole time Cato wasn't wearing clothes which only made me blush more. Cato turned around with a smirk "Go see my father and see what he wants, after that make me something to eat you know my favourite and once they leave meet me here immediately" winking at me he turned to find himself some clothes. I left the room to find his father Brutus, hoping Cato hadn't left any noticeable marks.

**Ok, sorry that the Chapters are short. I am afraid they will be like this for a while as I have just started school again : / please if you have any ideas for the story PM me **

**Love Crazydunn98 3**


	3. Chapter 3

OK! So I am doing this so I can get it off my chest. I don't know what I am going to do when Cato goes into the Hunger Games (Cause he is gonna go into the HG obviously) I was thinking of taking Peeta with him and involving a Peacekeeper OC but I don't know.

**I do not own the Hunger Games and it makes me sad.**

Chapter 3

As I was wondering down the halls of the house trying to find Brutus I began to notice the sheer size of it, from what I could remember the only house remotely this big in my old district was the Mayors house.

My old district, district 12; it seems like such a foreign place now. The smell of smoke from the coal, the cold winters, the Seam where all the miners lived, the square where my old home was, home. The smell of fresh bread in the morning, icing cakes, my father who I loved unconditionally, my mother who I tolerated, my brothers who distanced themselves from 'the mistake'.

And then I remember why it all changed, why I was taken away to be mutilated, why I was then sold to the Caetus family of district 2. My crimes against the Capitol, against Panem.

"Ah, there you are" a hoarse voice called distracting my thoughts "Now, Avox I want you to pack these boxes with the weapons that have been made and then place the boxes in the storage room for the peacekeepers to collect later on today"

Brutus was a very stern looking man, but I knew this wasn't the real him. When he is around Cato his expression always softens. It is hard to pin point how he feels about me, he treats me like an Avox but better than some people who live around the district.

"Now" he pauses "Me and Atena are leaving soon, as it turns out we have to extend our absence to almost a month"

A month! What could he possibly be doing? It isn't any of my right to know but surely Cato should have been told about this.

"I want you to look after Cato, he may be a natural with a sword but when it comes to cooking food or cleaning, well, he is hopeless" Brutus chuckles, I can't help but smile at his father's sentiment "and that's an order!" Brutus barked.

I had just finished packing the last box in the storage room when I heard Cato come out of his room, I was about to greet him when I heard murmurs if a conversation between him and I presumed Brutus. I didn't want to disturb them so I decided to remain in the room until there conversation had ended. Then, all of a sudden I heard Cato screaming at the top of his lungs "WHAT! You are leaving for a Month! And you tell me this now!" I heard never heard Cato like this, yes I have heard him angry but this sounded different. He sounded hurt.

"Cato Nike Caetus!" his father screamed "I will not be talked to in that tone, it isn't that long and besides-"

He was cut off by Cato "Besides what? Neglecting me again!" and with that I heard him storm off back into his room, his door slamming with a loud bang.

I slowly walked out of the storage room to see Brutus standing in the hallway with his head hung low, he saw me through the corner of his eye.

"Well!" he demanded causing me to jump with surprise "Have you done what I have asked?" I nodded and bowed my head to him. "Well, carry out the other order I gave you!" he screamed and with that he left closing the front door. I am presuming he has decided to leave earlier after his and Cato's argument. I walked towards Catos bedroom door and knocked.

"GO AWAY!" Cato screamed the hurt still in his voice. I slowly entered the room, seeing Cato lying face down on his bed. "I said, GO. AWAY!" I wanted to say something, like "_I love you_" or even a simple "_What's wrong_" but all I could do was walk over to the bed and stroke the back of his head.

"Peeta" he said as quiet as a whisper "You love me, right?" he looked at me with pained eyes, I wanted to kiss him like I had earlier but I knew I needed something more than action at this point in time. Cato wanted words, but how? Then I saw a pen and notepad, I pecked him on the check and then proceeded to grab the writing equipment. After I was done I handed it to him with a smile.

_I love you from sunrise, to sunset_

_From summer, to spring_

_I love you now, I will love you always_

_My heart stops and starts for you_

For a moment he was silent, and then before I knew I was pushed down onto the bed with him on top of me grinning before crushing his lips with mine. He stared back at me; I could feel my cheeks flush after that passionate kiss. "You're such a cutie" he smirks I start to blush even more at his words "and you know what I love to do with cuties, right Peeta" Cato whispered as he closed in for another kiss.

**Right! I will end it there :3 I love you guys really, But I need to practice writing Smut, yes there will be Smut. I would just like to note that during writing this I was also writing about New Zealands Largest Industry DAIRY FARMING (Fun right?) I feel like I live in District 10 #1 Industry: Dairy: Learn at School #2 Industry: Meat Products: Learn at school. We supply a third of the world's dairy, that's a lot of freaking Dairy! Anyways, Hopefully I will update soon if not blame my teachers.**

**Crazydunn98 xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

So, here it goes. This is my first time writing Smut so if it isn't that great I am working on it. Oh and don't worry, this Chapter isn't just going to be Cato/Peeta Sex there is going to be story extension along with it. So if you want to skip the sex just find –Later on- and read from there.

**I do not own the Hunger Games, because if I did this would have been how the Hunger Games panned out.**

Chapter 4

"_and you know what I love to do with cuties, right Peeta?"_

Oh god, of course I knew (and of course I wanted it) Cato continued to ravage me mouth. Now I really wanted the use of my tongue, he continued to kiss me roughly on the neck working his way down unbuttoning my shirt and working his tongue and hand around my nipples. I moaned at the sensation of his touch. "For an Avox you sure make a lot of noise when I do this" Cato grinned he started getting more rough and my moans became more strained and loud. "What's this?" Cato chuckled as he nudged my growing erection with his knee "someone is enjoying themselves". I could feel a sharp shot of pleasure, I leaned forward clinging to Cato's shoulders moaning whenever Cato created more friction on my crotch.

God, I want him so bad if there was any reason to have a voice it would be to scream his name. I look at him his eyes full of lust as are mine; I crash my lips with his hoping to send a message telling him I am ready.

He pulls back making me whimper at his removal. "Now, now, in due time" Cato grins as he undoes my pants and releases my erect cock "I am going to spoil you Peeta, my charming little Avox" with that he starts to lick the head, my back arches as I moan with the contact. He starts to swallow my 7 inch dick making my cries of ecstasy louder and louder with each bob of his head, I can feel myself ready to explode. I grab his head telling him I am nearing my limit I moan as his tongue rotates around my shaft in time with his head. I let out a whimper when he stops suddenly; I grab his muscular arms and stare at him with begging eyes.

Cato grins and whispers into my ear "Now it's the fun part my little minx" I shiver at his words; I am too far gone lust having taken over that all I want is him inside me right now.

After removing my pants he opens up the draw of his bedside table and grabs some lube; he pours the slippery substance directly on my skin causing me to shudder and as the cold liquid trickled over my entrance. He places one finger in making me gasp and the sensation. Soon he adds another, and then another until three of his fingers are exploring my hole. "Now, just relax and enjoy" Cato smirks as he unzips his pants and releases his 10 inch cock ready to enter me.

I wrap my arms around his neck; he pulls me closer towards him and slowly enters me. I cringe as his cock enters me stretching me to my limit "Ah. Fuck. So, tight" he grunts as he slowly pushes in "Can I move?" I nod and he begins to thrust into me, slow at first but he starts getting faster. I moan as his thrusts become faster. Then I feel him hit something inside me and I let out a shriek of pleasure. He continues to hit that sweet spot over and over again making my mind and body go crazy. I cling to the back of his shirt "Ah. Gonna. Cum" Cato grunts, then he thrusts deep inside and releases his load. The feeling of his hot cum entering my body drove me over the edge and I ejaculated again onto my stomach.

We lie on his bed until he pulls himself out of me and flops next to me. "That was amazing" Cato grinned, he turned to me removing his shirt and bringing me into his embrace. The feeling of his torso was hard but warm, it made me feel safe. "I love you Peeta" Cato smiled

I looked up at him and smiled back, he kissed me lightly as I snuggled back into his embrace, I could feel myself drifting off to sleep tired from the afternoons activities. I'll have a shower later, right now all I want is Cato.

-Later on-

I wake up; I mustn't have slept for long because the sun was only just beginning to set. I was still in Cato's warm embrace his breathing steady meaning he was probably still asleep. I look up to his eyes closed; his face looked so angelic when he slept (though my body reminds me he is anything but in bed) I shuffle out of his embrace; though I don't want too I need a shower desperately. He rolls over on his side once I am free giving out what sounds like a sigh.

I head to the dresser and grab a shirt of Cato's and a pair of his boxers before heading to the shower. My mind continues to wander; it's funny that without my voice my mind races constantly. It keeps me sane, I keep thinking of my life before this and I remember it as a sad time. A time where nothing felt or seemed good, an existence of just surviving and not living. I becoming an Avox may have been the best thing to happen to me, well except for the fact that my tongue is now paralysed and I will never speak again. Oh, and that to the Capitol I am less than human.

I think back to what I had done to get here, how it really wasn't my fault. But someone had to be blamed and it was me. My charge was poaching, even though I had hardly ever left the Merchant Quarter let alone head into the woods. But, one day my father was caught with some squirrels he had brought from a Girl named Katniss Everdeen and her 'partner' Gale Hawthorne. The peacekeepers that were usually very complacent to such things came in and threatened to arrest my father for illegal hunting on Capitol property. I couldn't stand there and watch him be dragged away to be killed or worse, so I spoke up saying it was me who caught the squirrels. My father immediately protested but my mother decided rather her unwanted 'mistake' of a child than her husband. I guess I should thank her, at the time I didn't know that she did me a favour. I meet Cato and have surprisingly never been happier.

I turn off the shower; Cato's family had one that dries you after you are done. I put on his shirt and the boxers I borrowed and went back into the room. Cato was still fast asleep, the sun had just set and after my shower I felt a new wave of sleepiness wash over me. I crawled back into bed with him, as soon as I did this Cato wrapped his arms around me still asleep.

"Peeta" he mumbled in a tired tone.

I snuggled into his embrace feeling the warmth radiate off him. "I love you" I heard him mutter in his sleep. Damn it, even in his sleep Cao manages to make blush. I drift off to sleep, looking forward to a new day with Cato all to myself.

**Yay! Finally! Chapter 4! It took me awhile to do this one because I had a lot of Homework that needed to be done :/ but yay for multi-tasking (a.k.a procrastinating) I will probably update on Saturday/Sunday. Oh and I have turned anonymous reviewing off because of two very silly people.**

**Crazydunn98 3**


	5. Poll Results

**Right then! So, I have just closed the Poll. And the results are!**

Highschool AU: With 5 out of 10 votes (50%)

Snows Son AU: With 3 out of 10 votes (30%)

Kingdoms AU: With 2 out of 10 votes (20%)

**So, hopefully I will release the New Story with the next Chapter to Silent Secrets. And once Silent Secrets is completed do Snows Son and so on. Thanks to the 10 voters! Love love LOVE! You all. And shout out to my reviewers **

**Crazydunn98 xoxoxox**

**Also, because I will probably starts writing the first Chapters for all of them this coming weekend does anyone feel like Beta testing them? I will love you forever!**


	6. Sorry :

Sorry guys!

**But I am going to have to put this Fic on hold. I am suffering from terrible Writers Block on this. Anyone want to help then HELP! And I will love you forever. But never Fear I will still be writing a story called 'Capitol High', check it out if you haven't already and I am starting the second one 'Love, Fear and the Games' so yeah, sorry Guys I have been trying t come up with something but to no avail.**

**Crazydunn98 xoxo**

**Help is very much appreciated.**


End file.
